THIQUE
by gayjoon
Summary: "nice ass twink" ktaehyung knamjoon gayjoon 021418
1. THIQUE

THIQUE

 _Name:_ **Kim Namjoon**

 _Age:_ **21**

 _In For:_ **Theft, Accidentally setting off the water alarms in a mall, Lighting his neighbor on fire (Was not accidental)**

 _Sentence:_ _ **7**_ **years**

 _Name:_ **Kim Taehyung**

 _Age:_ **19**

 _In For:_ **Murder, Illegal drug dealing, Apart of an underground heist business run by 'YOONGI'**

 _Sentence:_ **57 years**

 _Name:_ **Jung Hoseok**

 _Age:_ **22**

 _In For:_ **Robbery, CEO's assistant for a heist business by 'YOONGI', Shot various things and people in his old school**

 _Sentence:_ **72 years**

 _Name:_ **Min Yoon Gi**

 _Age:_ **24**

 _In For:_ **Murder, Robbery, Various heist set-ups, CEO of a heist business 'KI DIAMONDS', Drug dealing, Sexual harassment**

 _Sentence:_ **LIFE**

 _Name:_ **Park Jimin**

 _Age:_ **19**

 _In For:_ **Robbery, Putting penis shaped graffiti on famous buildings, Minor drug dealing**

 _Sentence:_ **17 years**

 _Name:_ **Jeon Jeong-guk**

 _Age:_ **17**

 _In For:_ **Murder, Graffiti,** **Buying drugs from the 'KI DIAMONDS' business**

 _Sentence:_ **56 years**

 _Name:_ **Kim Seokjin**

 _Age:_ **26**

 _In For:_ **CEO's assistant for a heist business by 'YOONGI', Drug dealing, Stabbing his mother, father, and 2 brothers, Shooting his only grandmother in her sleep, Sitting on a child (fully aware)**

 _Sentence:_ **LIFE**

 **ALL WILL BE SENT TO BYUN PRISON LOCATED IN ILSAN**

 **/**


	2. UN

Namjoon stumbled across the cracked pavement, his head throbbing from the yelling and escorting from the police. The sound of sirens slowly silencing in the distance.

His wrists were held tight by the metal handcuffs, digging into his flesh with every subtle sway and move. The police didn't look friendly nor were their personalities your favorite cup of tea.

He got shoved once more, the chains wrapped around his ankles making it hard for him to move at this advance, tripping on the rocks and various substances that were unknown.

"Move faster fucker. I don't want to be here any more than you do, keep walking". Namjoon grimaced at the harsh words being thrown recklessly. "Get used to it. In there," he pointed to the prison gates, "All you are gonna hear is cursing and fucking. Toughen up or you'll be the one getting fucked in no time".

Namjoon continued to stumble upon every crack and fissure in the ground, moving along with the escorting of the officer. The thought of being in such a dark, dirty place like a prison made his stomach twist in an abnormal position, drops of sweat collecting, beading down the nape of his neck.

The foul stench of urine and scat traveled up his nose, burning and latching onto the thin tissue that lined. The officer handed him off to a bulky thick looking guard, who took him quite passionately down a dark hallway, other inmates whistling and grunting as he passed. When he was finally stopped, his face was met with his home, for years to come.

"Well, off you go kid. Try not to get into a fight will ya? I don't want to deal with another murder in this facility while im on break". The cell door locked behind him, the shadow of the metal bars painting the dusted, grimy floor.

The prison cell was more like a run-down room than a five-star hotel. It wasn't where the corrupt businessmen were held while their charges were fixed higher up the food chain. Everything about it was far from sumptuous. The bed was not king sized and soft, made up of the finest Egyptian cotton sheets. No leather armchairs and recliners lining the smooth almost satin walls.

The concrete walls had been etched with tally marks from the despicable felons before him. The rust on the window bars resembled the last moment of an Ilsan summer sunset. Fittingly, this was the last summer sunset he would have for a while. In the corner of the room was his cellmate. He was a scrawny light-skinned man. His face scowled with hatred and contempt for the world around him. His body was riddled with scars. The scars on his back were thick and raised. Their red hue made him think they were recent. They probably were.

"You gonna keep on staring? Or do I have to go over there and make you look away myself?"

Namjoon quickly shook his head, his face lined with sheer panic. "No sir, Im sorry".

His inmate chuckled, rising from the broken down chair he was sitting on. Making his way to Namjoon, he lifted his chin up, studying his features. A low grunt of approval left his throat, nodding slightly to himself. "A softie huh? Good thing you got roomed with me. You wouldn't survive a minute out with the others. Taehyung would have you choking on his dick in 3 seconds tops".

Namjoon shifted uncomfortably, his pupils darting towards the tainted ground. "Don't be afraid babe, you will be fine, just don't get caught up in unnecessary bullshit and wala, free ride back to humanity".

He let go of Namjoon's chin and took a seat back down on the chair, ushering Namjoon to do the same. "Im Yoongi by the way. Welcome to your only home".

/


End file.
